


Thin White Lines

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cocaine, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 15





	Thin White Lines

Dirk was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and in his pajamas as he watched some random late night talk show hosted by a friend of his older brothers.  
He looked at the clock, seeing it read almost 2 AM. David has been going out earlier and staying out late, having little room for Dirk. This obviously made him pretty upset, until he realized he could just stay up late for him. And that's exactly what he was doing, downing can after can of orange soda, and even being nice enough to keep a glass of apple juice out for his brother. 

He only moved from his comfortable spot on the couch with his rainbow dash Blanket draped over him when he heard the door open, his head quickly turning to see no other than his hotshot of a director brother stumble in, suit unbuttoned and tie long since undone.  
"dirk?"  
"Bro." he stood up, ignoring the implications his mind gave him when he saw the small bloody nose that his brother had "I got some apple juice out for you."  
"oh-" David sniffled, carefully walking over to the couch before collapsing down. "Rough night?"  
"nah, it was fun"  
"You need to be careful," Dirk said, turning to face the obviously not sober David in the face ", There's a lot of street drugs and dangerous people in Hollywood."  
"..."  
"This place is bad influence fucking galore. And---"  
"youre hot when youre mad" david said, face breaking out into a smirk. Dirk paused in his trail, sighing  
"We should talk when you're sober. What are you even on? Please don't say coke."  
"then what do you want me to say? cokahenia?" he teased, wiping his face clean from the small amount of blood dribbling down his nose. Dirk sighed, at least his curiousity was sated right? He went to go to his room in their shared Hollywood house, but he didn't even make it fully off the couch before David tugged him back down.  
"cmon dirky, hang out with your big brother!" he said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder pretty tightly as he pulled him into a sideways hug.  
Damnit.  
Dirk hated to admit it, but with David partying all night, he just craved the attention from his hot, yes, he thought he was hot, charming brother. He just silently let the other rub his shoulder, watching the admittedly boring late night talk show. 

Dirk soon had a hard time focusing on the lame show,a warm hand sliding down his arm until it was on his side. He bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything that might ruin the real life reenactment of his fantasies, taking it further, further than what brothers usually…  
Oh right. He was related to him. Shit, that fact slipped his mind temporarily. Fantasies are different, they're not actually playing out in real life while Dirk was zoning out, having an argument with himself while Davids other hand reached for a baggie in his other pocket,- wait shit  
"David, whats that?"  
"oh, heh, you looked out of it so i figured id be able to get a line in before you noticed"  
Dirk sighed, rolling his eyes "Fine." he moved out of the others way, expecting him to do it on the table, but was shocked when David asked him something instead  
"mind laying down on the couch real quick, dirky?"  
"What?"  
"please? for yer big bro?" Dirk hated it when David used his boarder line obsession with him against him, because he really couldn't tell him No all too often without feeling guilty. So, with a sigh, he  
laid back.  
Only to feel two hands slide up his sides, pushing his tank top up. He was expecting him to maybe do a line off his chest, but not his bare chest!  
He shivered a bit at the sensation of powder being cut into lines on his chest, but was careful not to let them fall off as David got situated, leaning down before quickly sniffing them up.  
Dirk grabbed his free arm, the odd feeling would definitely get some getting used to. But as soon as it started, it was finished. So Dirk looked down at him, expecting him to sit up, only to see his face nuzzed up into his chest, seemingly oblivious to the nosebleed he has.  
" David?"  
all he got in response was a muffled grunt and the other giving him a gentle kiss on his stomach.  
"You know this is-"  
"wrong? i dont care" he said with a huff, going back to pressing kisses near his happy trail, before suddenly nipping to leave a hickey. Dirk gave a yelp, trying to ignore the fact he was getting hard from this pretty quickly, praying that David wouldn't notice. He knew the other probably did notice, but his attention was ripped away from being focuses on that to the feeling of his pants being undone while his happy trail was traced with kisses.  
Hard to admit, but he was a virgin, and this was all new to him. But that didn't mean he was scared, well maybe a bit because, but he was also excited. The fear was almost overpowered by the excitement when David leaned down to his neck and spoke up "y'wanna do this?"  
"Hell fucking yes." the answer was immediate as he closed his eyes, letting himself be lost in the feeling of teeth biting on his neck and hands pulling his pajama pants and boxers down, freeing his erection quickly.  
"damn lil man" David smirked, moving his head to look him in the face as his hand ghosted over the others hard dick "youre excited, huh? turned on by your hot brother giving you a handy?"  
"Like you'd react any differently." he grumbled, the noise soon turning into a low moan as the others grip tightened and became more fluid with his motions, making Dirk dig his feet into the couch with pleasure. 

After a few minutes of the steady pace David was going, Dirk got impatient, his hips jolting up every so often as he tried to make him go faster, but David enjoyed seeing him squirm, just on the brink of wanting to beg. "Damnit David, just go faster!"  
"whats the magic word, dirky?"  
With a sigh, Dirk repeated himself "Please go faster, David!" he said,his voice just on the brink of being a whine for more. Luckily, the other pitied him and moved his hand faster, his other hand fumbling with his pants to undo them. 

Soon enough, he let go, and Dirk almost lost it on him before he was sat up, seeing now Davids pants at his ankles and him pulling the other closer, just close enough to be able to grab both of their dicks with one hand.  
Dirk flushed more as he felt the piercings on the others dick as they were both stroked, their groans filling the otherwise quiet night air as Davids hand went faster and faster.

After a few minutes, smaller hands grabbed the built frame of the other, Dirk leaning forward over their dicks as he came close to his release.  
Shit.  
"Ngh, David--"  
"cum if you need to, babe" he smirked  
A bit flustered, but more turned on than anything, he moaned more as David jerked them both off faster, his hips jerking and thrusting up to follow his hand, desperate for more stimulation as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge, being finally pushed over it when David leaned down and bit his neck, leaving a hickey.

Even through his climax, David jerked him off faster, his hand rubbing circles into his chest as Dirk whimpered with over stimulation before the other finally covered their hands with cum as well, some even getting on Dirks chest before he collapsed backwards, not lucid enough to actually get up and clean himself. 

"so," david began, using Dirks long discarded shirt to idly wipe his hands off ", same time tomorrow night?"


End file.
